Voldemort's Diary
by anja-boyce
Summary: Voldemort hates Harry Potter. This diary tells Voldemorts thoughts as he hatches a plan to kill Harry....please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter or the concept.

Voldemort's Diary

Chapter 1

I am no longer human. People think of me as something else entirely. I am an evil creature to them. I know what they say about me. They fear me. I do have people who are my allies. People who risk their lives for me, but I do not trust them. They are weak. Whereas I am now weak in body, these people are weak in mental strength. They are feeble minded. I don't trust them. I can trust no one. I learned that a long time ago. Now, there is no turning back.

Those who follow me, do so out of fear of me. They are not brave to do so. In fact, in a way, I hate those who follow me. They are cowardly and spineless. It is only those who do not follow me who are strong characters, those who are brave enough to fight for what they believe in that I respect to some extent. Those people say I am an animal. They call me a snake. They believe that I have no feelings. But they are wrong. I do have one feeling. Hatred. I hate the people who worship at my feet. The people who pledge to always follow me. They call me the Dark Lord, but they are too scared to touch me, to tell me what they really feel or to offer an opinion. Most worship me because they are scared of me however, the people who I hate the most are those who worship me to give them power. Lucius Malfoy has hated all of his life. He has taught his child to hate. He is desperate for power; desperate to kill all those mudbloods, for that, at least I respect him. However, he is also weak. He is too scared to find power for himself, but has to through me. He would be too afraid to battle against me and I hate people like that.

I also hate mudbloods. They have no right to be in the wizard world. They are pathetic creatures that only corrupt true-bred wizards into doing things their way. They are untrustworthy characters. Out for themselves and extremely intolerable. I fight against them. Mudbloods are the weakest people in the wizarding world. They are born with muggle parents. My father was a muggle. A lowly being. He abandoned his only son when he found out the wife he had loved was a witch. How small minded and idiotic could someone be? All muggles and mudbloods are the same. They infect our society. For every mudblood I kill, I grow stronger. I must continue with Salazar Slytherins work. He is one of the only people I have ever respected.

I hate people like Dumbledore. Yes, he has tried to stop me. People say I am afraid of him, but they are wrong. People believe that Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards in our world. They think he is all good. I see him for what he is. There are two sides to everyone. They all hate at one time or another. Albus hates me. Anyone who hates has evil in them. Hmm…talking about people who hate…. Harry Potter is my little working project.

 I hate Harry Potter above anyone. His parents died saving him, while my father abandoned me. We are not that different from each other though. He shares my ability to speak in parseltongue. Our wands share the same feather and Harry Potter does hate. He hates that he has been through so much when his horrible little friends, Hermione and Ron live an easy life. He hates that they were given the honour of becoming prefects when he was obviously a better wizard. Why did they deserve it? He hates my weak little friend, Severus. He hates the muggle family he lives with. He hates Draco but above all he hates me. The thing that stole his parents from him. Everyday his hate grows stronger. It will eventually be his hatred that kills him. Not me. 

I lurked in the shadows today watching him in the Dursley's house. Dudley had just thrown a water balloon at him and he kicked the wall in anger. I knew he was desperate to use magic against him. To hurt the fat little muggle. He rubbed angrily at his scar. It hurt cos' I was nearby but he did not know I was. Disguised as a rat he would not see me. His scar was a constant reminder of what I had done to him. A reminder that I still existed and what I had done to his parents. I laughed to myself, enjoying his pain. I heard his uncle's voice shouting up to him to do the dishes. As Harry Potter grows more and more angry, I grow stronger. After all, it is through other people's pain that I grow powerful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review!!


	2. Mr Beader, I'm on to you!

Chapter 2

It won't be long now until I can put my plan into action. I'm growing stronger by the day. As I killed a horrible little muggle boy today, my only thoughts were of Harry Potter. As the boy screamed, I cursed his stupid black fluffy hair. I thought of those glasses which I dream of smashing. His annoying little smirk as I watch him being praised for almost defeating me once more. I can't stand it. How could this skinny little boy have become my biggest rival? I am ashamed to think that someone so young and who has grown up in a muggle house hold could almost defeat me or worse still that it does not fear him to do so.

I commiserate myself though. Soon, I will be beside him, close to him. He will not know I am there though. The stronger I grow, the nearer the time draws towards when I will be walking beside him as a friend. I will be going to classes with him, as though I was a normal boy. He will never suspect a thing. I will befriend him. It won't take me long to infect his brain. That is what I am the master at doing. I have a strange sort of control over people. It is not just through power that I get my followers. People wan to believe me. 

I had to ask one of my followers to capture this little boy today. The man was afraid. I could sense that he didn't think it was right to do this. His name is Beader. He went to school with me and we were once friends. I never told him of the Chamber of Secrets through my whole school years. He never knew the hatred which possessed me. A month ago, while I was amongst my strongest supporters for a meeting, a voice spoke in my mind. That's how they call me, you know. It was asking where I was, Beader. He was keen to join me to follow in the path I was leading towards the end of mudbloods and Harry Potter. I summoned him. I thought he was loyal. I believed that he was as eager as I am to kill the filth of the wizarding society, but today I spotted that his allegiance lies elsewhere. Yes, I am sure of it! Dumbledore sent him. He shivered as I commanded him to capture a young boy. Once again, I have been a fool to trust. Never again! You can trust no one but yourself. I will have to keep a very close eye on him from now on, and as always, he must not discover my plan. The plan that won't fail. The plan that will be the killing of Harry Potter.


	3. I am Seamus Finnigan

*Disclaimer: None of the characters in Harry Potter belong to me.

*Chapter 3

I'm here. It has been a horribly, painful task. When one thinks of the growing pains when you are maturing that is nothing towards the pain of getting younger. So, in a different body, that of a 16 year old boy, I stand back in my common room in Hogwarts. Well actually, it's not my common room, its Gryffindor. It's a horrible place to be! I have transported myself into the body of Seamus Finnegan. With a muggle born father and a witch for a mother, his family tree bears a resemblance to my own. Though he seems proud of his father being a muggle and does not try to hide this. Well, not for much longer. I jumped away from my reflection in the mirror. Neville Longbottom had just entered the room chatting to that mudblood, Hermione. 

"Hey Seamus!" they called cheerily.

I fought back a scowl. I had to act normal and not give the game away! "Hey guys! What's going on?" It was a tone I wasn't used to. Sounded strange to me, especially with such an odd accent.

"Well, apparently Dumbledore has sent someone to spy on he_who_must_not_be_named." Hermione in a matter of fact tone, that I knew was going to irritate me.

I couldn't help it. My eyes widened immediately. 

"Who?" I gasped. They both just shrugged. I assume it's that repulsive traitor Beader. Though, I can't help laughing at them calling me he_who_must_not_be_named. I made that one up myself. You know, asked a couple of followers to spread the name around. It made me sound important. Which I am of course. There is nothing like a nickname to make sure everyone knows it.

The door once again opened and in he walked. The scar I had made shone at me, like a work of art. My eyes lit up at its sight. I was so close to him. It would be easy to kill him then and there; although I know that shortly afterwards Dumbledore would find me. No, I had to be patient. I had to let Harry do the killing himself. He smiled at me like we were friends, which of course he thought we were. However, he did not know the evil that lives within the bones of this body. To think I'll be sleeping so near to him at night. I'll send him dreams in his sleep. He won't get a peaceful night sleep until he is dead. Of course, I will have to get closer to him. At the moment I know he confides everything to Hermione and Ron. That will have to change. I can't have them corrupting his brain. No, I'll make him drive them away. I smiled back at Harry now. He may have mistaken this for a friendly smile but underneath I was smiling in anticipation of how well my plan will work!

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Well, that's another chapter up. Thanks to all my many reviewers( 1 so far, I'm glad you like it!) Not may of you are reviewing but I'm going to continue cos I am really enjoying writing this story and like where it is going!! So screw you all….only kidding! Any new readers…pls feel free to review. I like feedback!


	4. Hogwarts life!

Chapter 4 

Life at Hogwarts has been a struggle for me so far. Sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch among mudbloods and little children who like them is brain numbing. I am aware that some of Finnigan's mates have noticed that I have been quiet. As I eat dinner in silence, Hermione looks over at me with curious eyes.

"Do you have a problem?" I snap out at her without thinking. Her eyes widen and the others at the table look at me with concern. Afraid that the other wizards will start to become suspicious of me I quickly attempt to cover my tracks.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just not myself at the minute. I got news from home that a close relative has died."

They all looked on at me, sympathetically. I gritted my teeth and looked over at Harry. The disgusting little boy looked so unaware of what the future will bring for him. Inside my excitement was building.

"Harry, your good at potions aren't you?" I guessed that this wizard would be.

"I'm alright, not spectacular or anything…."

"That's alright, I was just wondering if you could help me do my potions homework tonight?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course, Seamus. We can help each other. Although if our past track record is anything to go by we won't get much work done!" We both laughed. I was looking forward to the night. It would be the first time alone with Harry and my first chance to start getting in his head.

Later on that day was my first class with Severus Snape. I was looking forward to it seeing it as a great opportunity to check how loyal Snape was to me behind my back.

I had forgotten how large Hogwartz was and had trouble finding the room he would be teaching in. I strolled in late the thought not crossing my mind that Snape would ever raise his voice in my presence. I took a seat.

"Mr Finnigan…" Snape's voice was sharp and loud. It cut through the children's chatter.

"It is very good of you to join us, would you like us to change the starting time for every class for you?" He asked sarcasticly.

Malfoy sniggered and I sent him a dirty look. Of course Malfoy sucks up to Snape. The son was just like his power hungry father.

"I'm sorry Snape, I lost track of time." I knew I had to stay in character.

"Excuse me, that is professor Snape to a little Irish twerp like you."

I was unable to control my snigger. If only he knew who he was actually talking to. He'd be quivering in his boots. Before disguising myself as Seamus I had thought it for the best that I told as few as my followers as possible. Only the very most trusted were told. I certainly did not trust Snape.

The class finally started. Severus was going to show us how to create a potion to make an enemy like you. I looked around the class. All the other wizards were looking confused and putting all the wrong measurements in. Hermione, however, was calmly putting all the right amount of ingredients in with a smug look on her face.

I was finished mine, first and perfectly. Hermione turned around and looked at me, clearly somewhat jealous, and bemused that someone had out done her. I could feel my cheeks go red with fury that a mudblood would think that she would be better at potions than anyone. What right did a mudblood have to be studying alongside real wizards?

I calmed myself down by thinking about my plans for the evening. I intended to chat to Potter about his relationship with Hermione and Ron. I was going to imply to Harry that Ron was jealous of his relationship with the frizzy haired mudblood. I knew that would start a feud between the two of them. Months of spying on the threesome had made it clear to me both that Ron and Hermiones relationship was stronger than friendship and that to some extent weedy Ron was jealous of the famous Potter. So I had quickly decided to prey on this sore point!


End file.
